12 Października 2001
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.45 Lulu Show (23) - serial animowany, USA 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 09.45 Mysia - serial anim., Wlk. Bryt. 10.00 Życie jak muzyka (17/30) - serial biograficzny, Brazylia 10.50 Telezakupy 11.10 Narkotykowy szlak - film dok. 11.35 Zawsze wracam do Zagórowa - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (89,90) - serial 13.40 Telezakupy 13.55 Jesteśmy...: Jesteśmy z Turcji - felieton 14.10 Dom Muratora - magazyn 14.35 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak najlepiej rozwiązywać problemy (6): Nowe mieszkanie - pr. edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Technoparada - reportaż 15.35 Szerokie tory - program public. 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1466) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (91) - serial obycz. 18.05 Randka w ciemno 18.45 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muz. 19.10 Wieczorynka: Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok, Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - seriale animowane, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 MARZENIA DO SPEŁNIENIA (3,4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 (50 min) 21.00 Graj z Kuroniem - teleturniej kulinarny 21.35 Wrzuć Jedynkę! 21.45 Na żywo - program public. 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Wieczór kawalerski: Żądze (6): Kroki - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.35 Mroczne dziedzictwo 3 (6) - serial SF, USA 00.20 Torcik podano (6-ost.) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 1999 00.45 Zakończenie programu 07.20 Pluszowy króliczek - film anim. 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 W labiryncie (11): Odjazd sto pięćdziesiąt - serial obyczajowy, Pol. 09.00 Czarno-biała Namibia 09.25 Hilary z budki Canolda - film dok. 09.50 Ogień pod pokładem - film przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt. 11.45 Wszystko o rasach - serial dok. 12.10 Kabaret z telewizją w tle - wieczór drugi - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Ich pięcioro (85) - serial 13.55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton (27) - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt. 14.20 Mogę wszystko - magazyn 14.50 Szansa na sukces: Eliminacje - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Od ucha do ucha - pr. rozrywkowy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Wyjście awaryjne - komedia, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 19.00 CZTEREJ PANCERNI I PIES (2/21): Radość i gorycz - serial wojenny, Pol. 20.00 Benefis Andrzeja Grabowskiego (1) - program artystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Kora, Zdzisław Ambroziak 22.25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - program rozrywkowy 23.00 FALCONE (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 2000 23.50 Szept zabójcy 01.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Babar - serial animowany, USA 07.30 Wyprawa na Zachód - serial animowany 08.00 Depozyt wiary 08.35 Za wszelką cenę - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 09.30 Fraglesi - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 10.00 Taxi - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Kino w południe: Rycerze i rabusie - serial przygodowy, Poiska 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.45 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 13.10 Kostek (21/48) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.35 Familiada - teleturniej 14.00 Klan - telenowela, Polska 15.00 Kino familijne: Szkoła mistrzów - serial dla młodzieży, Wlk. Bryt. 15.40 ŁWD 16.00 Małe conieco 16.10 Moda 16.30 Siódme niebo - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.15 Na sygnale 17.30 ŁWD - 100 sekund 17.30 Rozmowa dnia 17.55 ŁWD - 100 sekund 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.25 Quo Vadis - świat, którego nie ma 19.00 Polska liga siatkówki - sprawozdanie 21.00 Serial komediowy 21.30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Kino mocne: Proces - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Wlk. Bryt.jWłochy 00.00 Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon (67) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Batman dwadzieścia lat później (51) - serial animowany, USA 07.50 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (123) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.45 Ally McBeal (1) - serial komediowy, USA 09.40 Cud miłości (119) - telenowela, Peru 10.35 Po prostu miłość (53) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 11.30 Adam i Ewa (148) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (74) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.25 Disco Relax 14.20 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbigniewa Nowaka 14.50 Power Rangers (56) - serial fantastyczny, USA 15.15 Pokemon (68) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Podaruj Dzieciom Słońce 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (75) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.40 Air America (6) - serial sens. 17.35 Cud miłości (120) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Sport 19.05 Dziki księżyc (90) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.55 EKSPLOZJA - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.40 Prognoza pogody 23.45 Polityczne graffiti 00.00 SIŁA ODWETU - thriller, USA 01.45 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (6) - magazyn erotyczny 02.15 Playboy: Eden (20) - erot. 02.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 06.00 Prawo do szczęścia (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Potęga miłości (83) - telenow. 07.50 Przygody Pytaiskich (11/26) - serial animowany 08.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika (5/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Łebski Harry (26/86) - serial 09.05 Nowe podróże Guliwera (18/26) - serial animowany 09.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.10 Urzekła mnie Twoja historia - talk show 12.40 Przygody Pytaiskich - serial 13.05 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial 13.30 Łebski Harry (26/86) - serial 13.55 Nowe podróże Guliwera (18/26) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.15 Pogoda 16.20 Virginia (70) - telenowela 17.15 Big Brother: W cztery oczy - reality show 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.50 Sport 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 SUPERKINO: PEACEMAKER - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 (145 min) 23.10 Rebelianci (6/13) - serial przyg. 00.05 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.50 OSTRA GRA - film sensacyjny, USA 02.35 Atak morderczych mrówek - horror, USA 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Lochy i smoki (17) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.20 Kolorowy dom 2 (4) - serial komediowy, USA 08.50 M.A.S.H. (9) - serial kom. 09.20 Gladiatorzy - reality show 10.20 Na granicy prawa (8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 11.20 Kojak (13) - serial krym. 12.20 Łowcy (10) - serial dok., USA 13.15 Informator prawny 13.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 14.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.25 Eek!stravaganza (45) - serial 15.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria 3 (4) - serial 16.15 M.A.S.H. (10) - serial kom. 16.45 Gladiatorzy - reality show 17.30 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 19.00 Gladiatorzy - reality show 20.00 POMNIK - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek 22.15 KOJAK (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.15 Gladiatorzy - reality show 00.00 Playboy Special - erotyczny 00.30 O czym mówią gwiazdy - serial 01.10 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.40 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Teledyski 07.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 09.35 Teleshopping 10.10 Maria Emilia 11.00 Izabella 11.50 Śmiej się razem z nami 12.15 Teleshopping 13.20 Maria Emilia 14.10 Nie z tego świata 14.35 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 15.05 Gra w przeboje 15.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 18.00 Czy boisz się ciemności? 18.30 Żar tropików - serial 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial 20.00 Wyścig - kom., USA 21.45 Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie - horror, USA 23.30 Żar tropików - serial 00.30 Na szczycie świata - obycz., USA 02.10 Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie - horror, USA 03.45 Teleshopping thumb|left 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.40 Złotopolscy (323): Walc - telenowela, Polska 09.05 Wierszowanki: Dyzio Marzyciel - program dla dzieci 09.10 Tęczowa bajeczka: Bajeczka o drzewie - program dla dzieci 09.20 Słoneczna włócznia (2/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Niemcy 09.50 Doktor Murek - film obycz., Pol. 11.20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 11.30 Śmierć za życie - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Boćki - miasto Sapiechów - reportaż Beaty Hyży-Czołpińskiej 12.40 Klechdy i bajania: Baśń o Karkonoszach - program dla dzieci 13.10 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 13.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki - program publicystyczny (powt.) 14.25 Rok obrzędowy: Woda i slowo - program Wojciecha Worotyńskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kulisy wojska - pr. wojskowy 15.35 Azyl na Piaskach - film dok. 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Wierszowanki: Dyzio Marzyciel - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.35 Tęczowa bajeczka: Bajeczka o drzewie - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.40 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 18.05 Kolorowe nutki - program muz. 18.20 Spacery z dziadkiem 18.35 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 19.00 Polonica w Rio - reportaż Romana DObrzyńskiego 19.15 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek (28/39): Safari z kamerą - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Plebania (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 20.30 Dyrygent - reportaż 21.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21.15 DALEJ ROBIĘ SWOJE - Jubileusz 35-lecia Wojciecha Młynarskiego (1) 22.10 Fantomobil - film animowany Ryszarda Antoniszczaka 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Porozmawiajmy - pr. public. 00.00 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (2) - telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Powtórzenia thumb|left 7.30 Biznes info - magazyn ekonomiczny 7.35 Telesklep 8.05 Film dokumentalny 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 9.45 Było sobie życie - serial animowany 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny 14.45 M Kwadrat 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 15.40 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 16.10 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial animowany 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 17.55 Talk show 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Tajemniczy element - serial sensacyjny prod USA 21.30 Otwarte studio - program publicystyczny 22.30 Talk show - program satyryczny 23.00 Wydarzenia 23.10 Puenta dnia - program publicystyczny 23.15 Biznes Info - magazyn ekonomiczny 23.50 Scarlett - serial obyczajowy 0.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie Przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Ostatni rezerwat - serial anim. 8.25 Simpatico - komedia USA (1999) 10.10 Niewinny seks - komedia USA (1999) 11.45 Deser 12.15 Wspólny mianownik - film obycz. USA (2000) 14.00 Hatari! - komedia USA (1962) 16.35 Przyjaciele VII - serial 17.00 100 Centre Street - serial 17.50 Cybernet - magazyn 18.15 Ostatni rezerwat - serial anim. 18.40 Królik milczek 18.45 Wstęp do meczu (o) 19.00 Liga polska - piłka nożna 21.00 Klub+ - magazyn 21.05 Moja matka - film obycz. austral. (2000) 22.35 Mystery Men - komedia SF USA (1999) 0.35 Powrót z piekła - melodramat estoń.-USA (1958) 2.25 Krwawa forsa - film sens. USA (1999) 4.00 W samo serce - film obycz. franc. (1998) 5.40 Cudowny frajer - komedia romant. USA (1942) (o) - odkodowany thumb|left 06.30 Historia Eliana Gonzalesa - dramat, USA 08.10 Ostatni przejazd - sens., Kanada 09.50 Samolot dziadka - dla młodzieży 11.25 Gwiazdy Hollywood 12.00 Księżniczka złodziei - przyg.. USA 13.40 The Corrs na stadionie Wembley 14.50 Skarb kapitana Kidda - przyg., USA 16.40 Cinema, Cinema 17.15 Tę jedną noc - kom., USA 19.00 Historia Eliana Gonzalesa - dramat, USA 20.30 Cinema, Cinema 21.00 Premiera: Nieznany świat hazardu 22.00 Premiera: Rodzina Soprano - serial 23.00 Premiera: Opowieści Lady Chatterley - serial 23.35 Wybawca - thriller, USA/Kanada 01.20 Fotograf - thriller, USA 02.55 Dzieci kukurydzy - horror. USA 04.40 Ostatni przejazd - sens., Kanada thumb|left 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 Droga Krzyżowa z Krakowa 15.40 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Tęskniącej - reportaż 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jakuba 16.10 Przygody sir Lancelota 13: Rycerz królowej - serial przygod. 16.35 Śladami dawnych cywilizacji - rozmowa z podróżnikami Janem Gaciem i Mirosławem Olszyckim 16.55 Safari mingi 2 - rep. 17.15 Niepokalanów - gród Maryi - film dok. 18.15 Tajemnice skarbców kościelnych - rep. 18.30 Przygody sir Lancelota 14: Szmaragd od Radży - serial przyg. 19.00 Od Bogurodzicy do Mazurka Dąbrowskiego 19.20 Podróże Kapitana Klipera 6: Bananowy rejs - film dla dzieci 19.30 Religie i środowisko - rep. 19.45 Dzieci rumuńskie - impresja filmowa 19.55 Niedziela w skansenie - rep. 20.10 Ścieżki kultury: Chłop w sztuce - mag. kulturalny 20.35 Różaniec - część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jakuba 21.15 Służyć innym... 21.30 Drogami Europy: Batalha - prog. krajoznawczy 21.35 Magazyn diecezji warszawskiej i warszawsko-praskiej 22.00 Jak uniknąć raka piersi - poradnik medyczny 22.10 W tej tęsknocie - film dok. thumb|left 8.00 Milioner - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 9.35 Film krótkometrażowy: Płomienie serca 9.50 Kraina wód - film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 11.25 Film krótkometrażowy: Róże 11.35 Pięć i pół Bladego Józka - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 13.00 Ale kino - komedia prod. USA 14.55 Posłuchaj, jak śpiewam - komedia prod. angielskiej 16.40 Śmierć w ogrodzie - film obczajowy prod. francusko - meksykańskiej 18.25 Znicz olimpijski - film wojenny prod. polskiej 20.00 Serce Klary - film obyczajowy prod. USA 21.45 Moja piękna pralnia - film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 23.20 Taxi Blues - dramat prod. rosyjsko - francuskiej 1.10 Tylnymi drzwiami do piełka - film wojenny prod. USA 2.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 9.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea 9.25 Pasjonaci z wyboru 9.55 Bohaterowie 10.20 Wojenne miesiące 10.50 Zielona wioska 11.15 Na ratunek ogrodom 11.45 Leśne tygrysy - historia Sity 12.40 Wielka wojna 13.30 Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi 14.25 Płonące piaski 15.15 Podróże do krańców ziemi 16.10 Na ratunek ogrodom 16.35 Wyczarowane z drewna 17.05 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Kryzys w Korei 18.00 Podróż ludzkości 19.00 Opowieść o australijskich lwach morskich 20.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea 20.30 Pasjonaci z wyboru 21.00 Atak termitów 22.00 Łowca krokodyli 23.00 Samotna planeta: Grecja 0.00 Niesamowite maszyny 1.00 Wyprawy w czasie 2.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi 3.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5.00 Motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 9.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 10.30 Kolarstwo: Szosowe mistrzosta świata w Lizbonie 15.00 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Wiedniu 16.30 Kolarstwo 17.45 Wiadomości 18.00 Tenis 21.30 Piłka nożna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Boks: Walki międzynarodowe 0.15 Kolarstwo 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Sposób na kobiety (The Knack and How to Get it) - film, W.Bryt. 1965, reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Michael Crawford, Ray Brooks, Rita Tushingham, Donal Donnelly, (90 min.) 15.30 Na tropach Mozarta (Looking for Mozart) - komedia, Niemcy 1991, reż. Karl Heinz Lotz, wyk. Maria Farrens, Peter Raasch, Rolf Schill, (90 min.) 17.00 Kolacja (Le souper) - dramat historyczny, Francja 1992, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Claude Rich, Claude Brasseur, (90 min.) 18.30 Przypadki Makarowa (Makarov) - dramat, Rosja 1993, reż. Władimir Kotinenko, wyk. Siergiej Makowiecki, Jelena Majorowa, Irina Metlickaja, Władimir Ilijn, (120 min.) 20.30 Po dzikiej stronie życia (Wild Side) - dramat, Dania 1998, reż. Simon Straho, wyk. Mads Mikkelsen, Nicolai Coster Waldau, Saevar Orn, (120 min.) 22.30 Giordano Bruno (Giordano Bruno) - film historyczny, Włochy 1973, reż. Guiliano Montaldo, wyk. Gian Maria Volonte, Charlotte Rampling, Mark Burns, (120 min.) 24.30 Z archiwum seksu: Tajemniczy pan X (Sex Files Mr X) - film erotyczny, W.Bryt. 1998, reż. J.T.Finch, wyk. Robert Carin, Jamaica Charley, Barandi Coppock, (90 min.) Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 06.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 07.45 Policja (Police) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Wbrew prawu (Against the Law) (45 min.) 10.40 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 11.05 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 12.25 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 13.15 Policja (Police) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Wbrew prawu (Against the Law) (45 min.) 16.10 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 16.35 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 17.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.). 17.25 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 17.50 Alpejski odjazd (Ski Resort) (30 min.) 18.25 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 19.15 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 19.40 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 20.05 Mersey Blues: Prawo pistoletu (Mersey Blues: Gunland) (50 min.) 20.55 Ludzie gór (Mountain Men) (50 min.) 21.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 22.15 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 22.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 23.15 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 23.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.05 Alpejski odjazd (Ski Resort) (30 min.) 24.40 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 01.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 01.55 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 02.20 Mersey Blues: Prawo pistoletu (Mersey Blues: Gunland) (50 min.) 03.10 Ludzie gór (Mountain Men) (50 min.) 04.05 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 04.30 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 05.00 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 106) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 07.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 86) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 08.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 09.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 105) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 11.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 85) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 12.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 13.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 14.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 106) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 15.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 86) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 16.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 17.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 105) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 19.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 85) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 20.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 21.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 22.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 106) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 23.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 86) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.). 24.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 01.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) thumb|left 07.00 NOS: Journaal 07.07 KRO: Ontbijt tv 08.30 NOS: Journaal 08.37 AKN: NL Net 09.00 NOS: Journaal 09.10 AVRO: Nederland in beweging 09.30 KRO: Get the picture 09.55 AVRO: Alle dieren tellen mee 10.20 NCRV: Man bijt hond 10.45 AVRO: Gezondheidsplein 11.10 NCRV: Rondom tien 11.50 NMO: Uitzending 12.50 NOS: Tekst tv 14.55 NCRV: NCRV’s Nationale Nieuwsquiz 15.35 De televisiejare 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.08 AKN: NL Net 16.30 KRO: De wandeling 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.08 EO: Groot, groter, grootst - Superschepen 18.00 NCRV: De televisiejaren 18.30 AVRO: Alle dieren tellen mee 19.00 NCRV: Man bijt hond 19.30 AVRO: Get the picture 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.32 KRO: Netwerk 21.03 NCRV: Blik op de weg 21.40 KRO: Russen 22.35 AVRO: Smaak 23.20 The practice 00.08 KRO: Medialab thumb|left 07.00 NOS: Journaal met gebarentolk 08.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 09.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 09.55 WK Wielrennen (weg) 12.25 EO: Rail away 12.55 NOS: WK Wielrennen (weg) 17.59 EO/TROS/NOS: 2Vandaag 18.55 TROS: Lingo 19.25 EO: Ingang Oost 19.55 TROS: De leukste thuis 20.27 AVRO: Uitreiking Gouden Tele-Vizier-Ring 2001 21.50 TROS: Vermist 22.40 NOS: Studio Sport, Eredivisie op vrijdag 23.20 BNN: Storing 23.55 NOS: Journaal 00.15 EO: Gelijk om middernacht 01.05 EO/TROS: 2Vandaag 01.23 NOS: Journaal en Sportjournaal thumb|left 07.00 Z@ppelin 09.00 Z@ppelin: Schooltv 09.00 TELEAC-/NOT: Koekeloere 09.20 Huisje Boompje Beestje 09.40 Nieuws uit de natuur 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 OMROP FRYSLAN: Rondomusica 11.00 TELEAC/NOT: Schooltv-Weekjournaal 11.25 Mentor Magazine 11.45 Z@ppelin 13.00 NOS Journaal 13.05 Sportjournaal 13.13 VARA: Barend & Witteman 13.40 VPRO: De late avond op 3: De Firma Interview 14.20 RVU: Werken aan Werk: Het groene goud 14.47 VARA: Kassa! 15.17 Per seconde wijzer 15.42 VPRO: Cinema ma perdu 15.52 PP: Uitzending Politieke Partijen: PvdA 16.00 Z@ppelin 18.00 Sesamstraat 18.15 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.30 NPS: Het Klokhuis 18.50 Jeugdjournaal 19.00 VARA: Jules unlimited 19.30 Barend & Witteman 20.00 HUMAN: De achtste dag 20.30 VARA: De leugen regeert 21.15 VARA/NPS: Zembia: Zelfmoord van een asielzoeker 21.50 PP: Uitzending politieke partijen: Onafhankelijke Senaatsfractie 22.00 Journaal 22.13 Sportjournaal 22.30 NPS/VARA: Nova 22.55 Gesprek minister-president 23.12 VARA: De late avond op 3: Later wordt het leuk 23.59 VPRO: Cinema 3: Dropouts 01.40 NPS/VARA: Nova 02.08 Gesprek minister-president thumb|left 8.00 Acontece 8.15 Entre Nós 8.45 Em Primeira Mão 10.15 Noticias 10.30 Praça de Alegria 13.30 Regiões 14.00 Jornal da Tarde 15.00 Emoções Fortes 16.30 Junior 17.00 Entre Nós 17.30 Noticias Portugal 18.00 Repórter RTP 18.30 Quebra Cabeças 19.00 Entrada Livre 19.45 A Srͣ das Aguas 20.30 Repórter 20.45 Contra Informação 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 Aldeia Global 23.30 Remate 23.40 RTP Economia 23.45 Acontece 0.00 Pontos de Fuga 0.30 Quebra cabeças 1.00 Entre nos 1.30 A Srͣ das Aguas 2.30 Repórter RTP 2 2.45 Contra Informação 3.00 24 horas thumb|left 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Wildbach 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Rudi, benimm dich 12.00 Sportschau live: Formule 1 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis 16.00 Höchstpersönlich 16.30 Alfredissimo! 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 17.45 Regionale Informationen 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.54 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.49 Das Wetter in Ersten 19.56 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Am Anfang war der Seitensprung 21.45 ARD-exclusiv: Die Abraumer 22.15 Bericht aus Berlin 22.45 Tatort: Miese Tricks 00.20 Nachtmagazin 00.45 Tod aus dem Internet 02.10 Tagesschau 02.15 Das Grauen auf Black Torment 03.40 POLYLUX 04.10 Quer 04.55 Tagesschau 05.00 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Deutschland thumb|left 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne, Susanne 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Forsthaus Falkenau 10.50 Wie gut, dass es Maria gibt 11.35 Geniessen auf gut deutsch 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Reiselust - Naturparadies Costa Rica 15.00 Heute 15.10 Streit um Drei 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Risiko 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 Schlosshotel Orth 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Der Landarzt 20.15 Aktenzeichen XY 21.15 ZDF-reportage 21.45 Heute-journal 22.10 Wetter 22.20 Aspekte 22.50 Aktenzeichen XY... ungelöst 22.55 Zwei Brüder 00.25 Heute nacht 00.40 Die Augen des Wolfes 02.05 Heute nacht 02.20 Streit um drei 03.10 Heute 03.15 Die Johannes B. Kerner-Show 04.10 Heute 04.25 ZDF-reportage: Kampf um Berlin 04.45 Heute 04.50 Citydreams 05.00 Hallo Deutschland thumb|left 16.50 Telewizor wokół - Reklama Czas 17.05 Prowadzący 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Słupki (60:90) 18.30 Czarownica młodych (02:24) 19.00 Aktualności, sport i pogoda 19.35 Reflektor 20.10 Obrazy Dlsney - Alicja w Krainie Czarów 21.30 Improwizować (1:11) 22.10 W swobodnym spadku 23.50 Rio Lobo 03.50 Formuła 1 05.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.58 Wyspa bítio 09.00 Wielkie nadzieje 09.20 Dobra sytuacja 4 09.35 W spokojnej banki (9:26) (E) 10.00 Chicago sjúkrahúslö (18:24), (e) 10.45 Ulica stðrborgar (17:23) (e) 11.30 Filmy 12.00 Sąsiedzi 12.25 Dobra sytuacja 5 12.40 Oto jestem (01:24) (e) 13.00 Shane 15.10 ELN łodzi (11:24), (e) 16.00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 17.45 Telewizja Kringlan 18.00 Seinfeld 2 (2:13) 18.30 Aktualności 19.00 Dzisiaj wyspa 19.30 Simpsons (20:23) 20.00 Aniołowie 21.30 Bióðsugubaninn Buffy (06:22) 22.20 Powrót na Halloween 23.45 Sobowtóry 01.45 Cobb 03.50 Dzisiaj wyspa 04.15 Teledyski z podręcznego tivi thumb|left 16.30 Muzik.is 17.30 Jay Leno (e) 18.30 Pokaz 19.30 Silnik (e) 20.00 Charmed 21.00 Szef kuchni i piparsveinninn 21.50 DV-News 21.55 Przypadek 22.00 Głębia 22.50 Malcom In the Middle (e) 23.30 CSI (e) 24.00 Jay Leno (e) 1.00 City of Angels (e) 2.00 Muzik.is 3.00 Muzyka do powstrzymania thumb|left 08.00 Hekla Sport 08.30 Telewizja Kringlan 08.45 Pakiet Gillette-Sport 09.30 Zawsze piłka 20.00 Cykoria i Oddballs (5,18) 21.00 Z bólem w weekendy 23.00 Hang tight 00.30 Celebrity Blink 02.20 Zakończenie programu i ekran gry thumb|left 7.00 Les Zap 8.25 Les Teletubbies 8.50 Top Models 9.10 Les hirondelles d'hiver 10.45 Euronews 11.00 Les feux de l'amour 11.45 Questions pour un champion 12.15 Entrez sans sonner! 12.45 Le 12:45/Météo 13.15 Zig Zag café 14.00 Diagnosis murder 14.50 Walker Texas Ranger 15.40 Une famille à toute épreuve 16.20 C'est mon choix 17.25 L'homme invisible 18.15 Top Models 18.40 Météo 18.50 Drôles d'histoires! 19.00 Tout en région 19.20 L'image sport 19.30 TJ Soir/Météo 20.05 La chronique 20.40 Le camélon 22.15 Family Law 23.00 C'est amusant 23.15 Le 23:15 23.40 La rivière des âmes 1.10 Le 23:15 ® 1.35 Tout en région ® 1.55 C'est mon choix ® thumb|left 7.30 Euronews 7.40 Fans de sport 8.00 Question pour un champion 8.25 Entrez sans sonner! 8.45 Quel temps fait-il? 9.15 Euronews 9.45 Duel ® 11.45 Racines 12.00 Cinémagie 12.20 Les trottinators 12.45 Les Anges du Bonheur 13.30 Les Zap 18.25 Teletubbies 18.55 Videomachine 19.25 L'anglais avec Victor 19.45 Banco Jass 19.50 LittéraTour de Suisse 20.05 Planète nature. Chambord sauvage. Le temps des oiseaux (2/2) 21.00 Santé 21.55 NZZ Format 22.30 Fans de sport 23.05 Banco Jass ® 23.10 La maladie de Sachs 0.55 Zig Zag café ® 1.40 TextVision thumb|left 10.00 Schweiz aktuell 10.30 Der Doktor une das liebe Vieh 10.55 Alle meine Töchter 11.40 Für alle Fälle Stefanie 12.30 Mittagsmagazin 13.00 Tagesschau 13.15 Trend & Puls 13.40 Gondo 14.45 Die Fallers 15.15 Die Strandclique 16.05 Messe live Olma 16.55 Pinocchio 17.15 Der Regenbogenfisch 17.30 Gutenacht-Geschichte 17.45 Tagesschau 17.55 Für alle Fälle Stefanie 18.45 Telesguard 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau/Meteo 20.00 Notruf 144 20.15 Aktenzeichen 21.20 Reporter 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Arena 23.50 Aktenzeichen 0.00 Kojak 0.50 Tagesschau/Meteo 1.00 Sport aktuell 1.30 Bildung 3.30 Arena thumb|left 10.25 Texvision 10.30 Aroma de cafè 11.15 Guadalupe 12.00 Crescere, che fatica 12.30 Telegiornale/Meteo 12.45 Verso l'una in compagnia 13.25 Aroma de cafè 14.05 Due passi in compagnia 14.20 La signora in giallo 15.05 Tre passi in compagnia 15.15 Anteprima straordinaria 16.00 Telegiornale flash 16.05 Quatre passi in compagnia 16.15 Il commissario Kress 17.15 100% in compagnia 18.00 Telegiornale 18.10 100% in compagnia 18.50 Oggi Sport 19.00 Il Regionale 19.30 Il Quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale/Meteo 20.40 Vera TV 21.30 Studio medico 22.20 Bravo Benny 22.50 Telegiornale 23.10 Attori